


Grey wolf and Kitty

by Yuineko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuineko/pseuds/Yuineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble I did last year, when I was extremely sleepy and dreaming of animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey wolf and Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short... Apologies... OTL

Kageyama and Hinata trudge side by side through the dense trees, when a sudden movement to the right demands their attention.  
Hinata’s tail bristles in alarm, while a growl rumbles deep in Kageyama’s throat.

From the bushes, a white rabbit jumps in front of them and proceeds to scurry back into the dark night. It was a shock that leaves them immobile for a good 10secs before looking at each other in confusion.

It took a while for them to recover, but when they did, Hinata licked Kageyama’s face with a purr, earning a soft whine from the grey one. With a few more moments of nuzzling for the relief that they were safe, the odd pair continued on walking.


End file.
